robbiereindeerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of scenes deleted in America
In 2002, CBS acquired the rights to the first two "Robbie the Reindeer" specials and began airing them with an American voice track featuring Ben Stiller, Britney Spears, Brad Garrett, Jerry Stiller, Leah Remini, Dick Enberg, and Hugh Grant. In addition to being redubbed, several scenes are missing in the CBS versions, such as Robbie's training montage being shortened and the opening scene of "Legend of the Lost Tribe" being removed altogether. Here is a list of all of the scenes that were removed in the CBS versions. List of scenes deleted in America Hooves of Fire * The opening scene of Robbie leaving the bus and being given his luggage is slightly shortened. * Donner listing all of her Sleigh Team duties to Robbie is missing. * The scene of Blitzen drawing plans to destroy Robbie is missing, as well as the following scene of Robbie exercising and Blitzen giving him a cheeseburger and fries. * Some lines in the party invitation scene are missing. * Santa starting up the grill for the BBQ is shortened. * The Polar Bear yelling "Yow, man!" after Santa drops the grill on him is missing. * Vixen's line "Now this is a room with some animals in it" is missing. * The zoom-out of the painting of Rudolph is shortened. * Vixen asking Blitzen to 'stoke her fire' and Blitzen's subsequent line about Christmas coming early are missing. * The scene of Robbie making toys at the factory is missing. After Robbie enters the factory, it cuts right to the scene of Robbie playing with toys. * The scene of Donner encouraging Robbie the participate in the Reindeer Games is slightly shortened. * The training montage is shortened. * Some scenes at the beginning of the Reindeer Games are missing. * Some of Des Yeti and Alan Snowman's lines are missing. * The Head Elf discovering Old Jingle stuck under his house is missing. * Old Jingle and the Head Elf hugging after Robbie wins the race is missing. Legend of the Lost Tribe * The opening scene (with Robbie guiding his tourists up the mountain, rescuing the penguin, and being rescued by the Viking) is missing in its entirety. The CBS version begins with Robbie telling Donner about the viking. * The scene of the gang taking a bath is slightly shortened. * The entire scene of Old Jingle telling Robbie about the vikings is missing. * The scene of Blitzen, Jack and the rabbit minions sitting around the campfire is shortened. * The scene of Jack taking off his masks until he finds his Yukon Bob mask is shortened so that he only takes off two masks. * The scene of Robbie, Donner and Prancer searching for the vikings on the mountain is shortened. * The scene of the viking tribe explaining how the other tribes died out to Robbie is missing in its entirety. * Robbie's speech to the vikings is shortened. * The scene of Blitzen's Reindeer World opening is shortened. * The scene of the vikings in the cart is slightly shortened. * The scene of the traps hanging below Robbie is shortened so that only one trap is shown before it cuts to the next scene. * The scene of the vikings battling the Rabbit Minions is slightly shortened. * The scene of Robbie rescuing Old Jingle is missing. * The scene of Old Jingle finding the vikings is missing. * The back-and-forth between Robbie and Donner after he rescuers her is missing. * The ending scene with the Viking Disco Show is shortened..